1. Field of the Invention
The present document relates to a plasma display apparatus. More particularly, the present document relates to the structure of a plasma display panel of the plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a plasma display panel comprises a front substrate and a rear substrate. Barrier ribs formed between the front substrate and the rear substrate define discharge cells. An inert gas, such as neon (Ne) and helium (He), or an inert gas mixture (Ne+He) of neon (Ne) and helium (He) is injected into the discharge cells. When the gas is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultra-violet rays that excite phosphors deposited between the barrier ribs so that the phosphors emit visible light rays, thereby to implement images.
FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of the related art plasma display panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating the structure of a plasma display panel in accordance with a related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the related art plasma display panel comprises a front panel 100 and a rear panel 110 disposed apart from each other by a distance and combined with each other. The front panel 100 comprises a front substrate 101 serving as a displaying surface, scan electrodes 102 and sustain electrodes 103, arranged on the front substrate 101. The rear panel 110 comprises a rear substrate 111 providing a rear surface of the plasma display panel and address electrodes 113 arranged on the rear substrate 111 to intersect the sustain electrode pairs.
The front panel 100 comprises a plurality of electrode pairs, each pair being comprised of the scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103. Each scan electrode 102 comprises a transparent electrode 102a made of indium tin oxide (ITO) and a bus electrode 102b made of metal. Each sustain electrode 103 comprises a transparent electrode 103a made of ITO and a bus electrode 103b made of metal. The scan electrodes 102 and the sustain electrodes 103 are covered with an upper dielectric layer 104. Further, a protection layer 105 is formed on the top surface of the upper dielectric layer 104.
The rear panel 110 comprises barrier ribs 112 creating a plurality cells. The rear panel 110 further comprises the address electrodes 113 arranged in parallel with the barrier ribs 112. On the address electrodes 113 are formed red (R), green (G) and blue (B) phosphors 114. A lower dielectric layer 115 is interposed between the address electrodes 113 and the phosphors 114.
In the related art plasma display panel, ITO used as a material for the transparent electrodes 102a and 103a occupies a large portion of a material cost. On the other hand, recently technologies of the plasma display panel are focused on development of a plasma display panel that has excellent visual perception and driving characteristic and can be manufactured at low cost.